fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Instynkt samozachowawczy
Przy stawku Wszyscy zjawili się w dwuszeregu. - Jak tam? - spytał Chris. - Smakowało śniadanko? - Ja wogóle nie jadłem. - powiedział Owen. - Co?! - krzyknęłi wszyscy. - ( Owen ) Te grzybki zaszkodziły mi bardziej niż myślałem. Do 2 w nocy siedziałem w kibelku, a rano strasznie bolał mnie bruch. Nadal chce mi się rzygać. - Przykro mi ziom. Jakoś się wyleczysz. - pocieszył go Trent. - Dziś dojdzie do gry nowa osoba! - zawołał Chris. - Kto? - spytał zdziwiony DJ. Obok Chrisa stanęła rudowłosa dziewczyna. - Kim ona jest? - spytała Bridgette. - To Renata. Od dziś jest z Leśniczymi. - Super! Jesteśmy silniejsi! - ucieszył się Alejandro. Nowa podeszła do drużyny. ''- ( Renata ) Głupia dosyć ta drużyna. Zwłaszcza grubas.'' ''- Dzisiaj poszukacie skarbu! - Skarbu? Nieźle. - uśmiechnęła się Izzy. - Będziecie szukać na tamtym polu kukurydzianym! U Harolda, Codyego i Owena - Ludzie szukajmy! - W tym gąszczu nic znaleźć nie można... - Na mnie nie liczcie. Wszystko mnie boli. - powiedział Owen. - Fajnie... - Ej, a co sądzicie o nowej? - A co mamy o niej sądzić? Jeszcze z nią ani razu nie gadałem. - powiedział Cody. - Też racja. Może się przyda? - Chłopaki, patrzcie co znalazłem! - krzyknął Owen. Podniósł z ziemi mapę. - To chyba mapa skarbów... - przyjrzał jej się Harold. - I to jakiego! Naszego skarbu! Tylko gdzie my jesteśmy? - spytał Cody. - Spoko. Mam przy sobie kompas. Musimy iść na północ. U Bridgette, Lindsay, i DJ-a - Gdzie Izzy i Trent? - spytał DJ. - Zostali na czatach. - powiedziała Bridgette. - Ja nie rozumiem, czemu Chris nam nie powiedział gdzie jest ten skarb! - powiedziała zakłopotana Lindsay. - Wtedy nie było by zabawy, Lindsay. - wytłumaczył jej DJ. - Aha... - Spójrzcie... mapa... I podniosłą taką samą z ziemi Bridgette. - Ee? Mapa? - spytała Lindsay. - Czyli co? - No.. ee... nieważne Lindsay. - Słuchaj Bridg.. ale w którą mamy iść? Chyba na zachód od tego wiatraka... - Aha. U Renaty i Alejandro - Ty wgl wiesz co my robimy? - No łał... nie wiem, wiesz? - Głupia jesteś. - Spadaj. - Morda w kubeł! - A masz! - spoliczkowała go. - Ała. - zdziwił się Alejandro. - Uważaj na przyszłość. - Chcesz wylecieć? - Ty się nad tym zastanów. ''- ( Alejandro ) Co za frajerka. Niech się szykuje. ''- ( Renata ) On jest taki, taki... inny. Na pewno się z nim nie zaprzyjaźnię.'' - Śnisz. - Pff! U Chrisa i Chefa - Jak myślisz stary, jak długo będą jeszcze szukać tego naszego skarbu? - Ciekawe czy się skapnęli, że takiego nie ma. - Lepiej już tam chodźmy i im powiedzmy.. W miejscu zaznaczonym na mapie Przychodzą Leśniczy. - No i tu jesteśmy. Gdzie ten cały skarb? - zdenerwował się Harold. - Właśnie! Zgłodniałem! - złapał się za brzuch Owen. Przychodzą Ekolodzy. - My też tu mieliśmy się zjawić. - powiedziała Bridgette. Przyszedł Chris. - Skarbu nie ma. Przybiegają Alejandro z Renatą. - Jak to nie ma skarbu? - spytał Cody. - A wy chcieliście skarbu na polu kukurydzianym? Wygrywają Leśniczy, bo przybyli pierwsi. - Jupi! - zawołał Owen. - Chcę zrobić coś nietypowego. Owen zaczął ruszać biodrami i zamknął oczami. To samo Cody i Harold. Włączyła się muzyka Disco-Polo. Alejandro i Renata też się kołysali. Owen otworzył usta i zaczął śpiewać. ''- Hej dziewczyno, spójrz na misia,'' On przypomni przypomni chłopca ci Nieszczęśliwego białego misia, Który w oczach ma tylko szare łzy. Biały miś dla dziewczyny, Którą kocham i będę kochal wciąż, Lecz dziewczyna jest już z innym A ja kocham i będę kochal wciąż, Hej dziewczyno, spójrz na misia, On przypomni przypomni chłopca ci Nieszczęśliwego białego misia, Który w oczach ma tylko szare łzy. Harold zaczął beatboxować, a Cody kontynuował. - Plynie czas jak ta rzeka, i nie wroca,nie wroca tamte dni. W moim sercu jest dzis rana ktora zatrzec mozesz tylko ty. Hej dziewczyno,spojrz na misia, on przypomni przypomni chlopca ci nieszczesliwego bialego misia, ktory w oczach ma tylko szare lzy Hej dziewczyno, spójrz na misia, On przypomni przypomni chłopca ci Nieszczęśliwego białego misia, Który w oczach ma tylko szare łzy I zakończenie. Ukłonili się. ''- ( Bridgette ) Dobra. To było dziwne, a nawet bardzo.'' ''- ( DJ ) To było wzruszające. Chlip..'' ''- ( Lindsay ) Śliczne.'' ''- ( Chris ) Buu! Ktoś mi poda chusteczkę?'' Ceremonia Chris miał w ręku chusteczkę. - Nadal nie mogę opamiętać się po tej piosence... - Daj spokój Chris, i gadaj kto zostaje. - zniecierpliwił się Trent. - Zostają *chlip*: *Bridgette *DJ *Lindsay Zostali Trent i Izzy. - WTF?! - krzyknęła Izzy. - Eh.. - A więc zostaje... Izzy! Trent, do Ścieżki Wstydu tędy. - Na razie. Tylko chcę zagrać... - Dobra, nie rozklejajmy się... Kategoria:Odcinki Lasu Totalnej Porażki